doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Star vs. las fuerzas del mal
Argentina |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2015-presente }}thumb|right|231px|Logo en español ''Star vs. las fuerzas del malhttps://youtu.be/SXYooh-xe8A?t=57s es una serie de televisión animada americana creada por Daron Nefcy (quien trabajó en los storyboards de Galaxia Wander y Robot & Monster) y producida por Disney Television Animation. Se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 18 de enero del 2015 en Disney Channel y se estrenó oficialmente el 30 de marzo del 2015 en Disney XD respectivamente. Reparto Personajes episódicos 'Voces adicionales' *Adrián Wowczuk *Alejandro Gómez *Rolando Agüero *Silvia Aira *Javier Gómez *Leto Dugatkin *Facundo Reyes *Carlos Celestre *Patricio Lago - Estudiante Participaciones sin identificar *Diego Longstaff *Adolfo Duncan *Matilde Ávila Promociones Música *Tema de apertura ('Nací en un mundo distinto'): Interpretado por ¿? *Tema de cierre: Interpretado por Agustina Cirulnik Muestras multimedia Star_vs_Las_Fuerzas_del_Mal_-_Español_Intro_Disney_XD|Intro sin texto en español. Star vs. las Fuerzas del Mal - Creditos Esp. Latino|Créditos finales. Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Episodio 103-A|Muestra del doblaje 3A Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Episodio 1x04a|Muestra del capitulo 4A Star vs. las Fuerzas del Mal - Episodio 1x07b|Muestra del capítulo 7B Créditos de doblaje Créditos de doblaje de Star vs las fuerzas del mal (Temporada 1) (TV) (DXD).jpg|1ª (TV) Trivia *La familia de Marco Díaz, el deuteragonista de la serie, es de origen mexicano. Aun así, la serie se dobla en Argentina. **Marco Díaz es el tercer personaje que dobla Demián Velazco que sabe artes marciales, seguido de Abyo de Pucca y Theo Martin/Ranger Azul de Power Rangers Furia Animal. * En el capitulo 6a, cuando Ferguson esta en clase de Español, los subtítulos en español son removidos en su exhibición en Latinoamérica. * En el capitulo 8a, en una escena cuando Marco está triste en la habitación de Star, la música de fondo no contiene vocales a diferencia de la versión original que estuvo en español https://twitter.com/adam_s_j/status/640670895187431424Esto fue corregido para su emisión en Disney Channel Latinoamérica pero aún sucede en la versión transmitida por Disney XD EE.UU a través de SAP. * En el capitulo 8b, La canción "This is my House" no contiene vocales y solo que escucha los instrumentales. Puede ser error de mezcla. Esto fue corregido para su emisión en Disney Channel Latinoamérica pero aún sucede en la versión transmitida por Disney XD EE.UU a través de SAP. * En el capitulo 13, cuando Star Butterfly llama al celular de Marco se escucha solo el instrumental se su tono celular. Esto sucede en la versión transmitida en Disney XD EE.UU. * A diferencia de EEUU, los capítulos se emiten por separado. **El ultimo episodio en estrenarse en 2015 fue "Las Galletas de la Fortuna" (5 de octubre de 2015). No se volverían a estrenar mas capítulos hasta el 22 de febrero de 2016. Censura El doblaje suaviza todos los diálogos que contengan cualquier referencia religiosa ("demonio", "santo", "Dios") e insultos como "estúpido", "tarado" o "idiota". En ocasiones (no siempre) también se omiten menciones a la muerte. * ''Fiesta con un pony: ** EarthTurd (mojón/plasta terrestre) fue traducido como "ApesTorpe". ** Línea original: “''Oh, yeah?! Well, your mother's a horse!” (“¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Tu madre es una yegua!”). Línea doblada: “¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Tu madre solo rebuzna!”. * ''El espíritu escolar: ** El término "booty shake" fue cambiado a "baile super cool". ** Línea original: “''It's gonna be a bloodbath.” (“Será un baño de sangre.”). Línea doblada: “Será una batalla campal.”. ** Línea original: “''Do you know nothing of combat? No Warrior's gonna be distracted by Chantelle's booty!” (“¿Acaso no saben nada de combate? No hay guerrero que se distraiga con el trasero de Chantelle”). Línea doblada: “¿Acaso no saben nada de combate? No hay guerrero que se distraiga con ese baile”. ** Línea original: “''Who's ready for a bloody, bloody, bloodbath?” (“¿Quién esta listo para un sangriento, sangriento, baño de sangre?”). Línea doblada: “¿Quién esta listo para una increíble batalla campal?”. * ''El brazo monstruoso: ** Línea original: “... Releasio, Demonius, Infestica!”. Línea doblada: “... ¡Liberum, Monstrus, Infestico!”. ** Línea original: “''I want it to be my boyfriend.” (“Quiero que ''eso sea mi novio.”). Línea doblada: “Quiero que él sea mi novio”. ** Línea original: “''And then we're gonna slaughter all humans - and feast on their bowels!” (“Y luego, masacraremos a todos los humanos y tendremos un festín con sus entrañas”). Línea doblada: “Y luego, acabaremos con todos los humanos y deboraremos sus entrañas”. * ''Anímate, Star: “''Oh, that degenerate is Oskar Greason. ...” (“Oh, ese degenerado es Oskar Greason. ...”). Línea doblada: “Oh, ese desastre es Oskar Greason. ...”. * ''El baile de la luna roja: Línea original: “''He's hot.''” (“Él es ardiente.”). Línea doblada: “Que lindo.”. Transmisión Referencias Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje argentino Categoría:Caricaturas de Walt Disney Categoría:Series de Disney XD Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Disney Channel Categoría:Subtítulos forzados